Dark Night
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: [OneShot]Oliver leaves for the province in order to seek his grandparents' approval for his and Enrique's marriage. But his grandmother refuses to give her consent! Oli and Enri might not get married but greater tragedy strikes on the drive back home.


A/N: in tribute this Halloween, All Saints' Day and All Souls' Day, I'm publishing two tragi-horror oneshots. Both are OlixEnri and they are entitled **Dark Night** and **Deathday Anniversary**. Read, review and enjoy!xD

**Dark Night**

**OneShot**

Enrique stared hard at the empty seat in front of him as if doing so would bring him home. He sighed dejectedly and pushed the half-eaten plate of pesto away from him, having lost his appetite for dinner yet again.

Oliver had been gone for three weeks. His boyfriend was supposed to have returned form his one week trip to Marseilles in order to seek his grandmother's approval of their wedding. But the beautiful French boy had been two weeks overdue and the blonde was getting worried.

It had started raining outside and the Italian's palazzo seemed darker than usual. Everyone in the house was asleep. And as the servants understood their master's sudden change form eating supper early to eating it very late, they left him in peace.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the huge double oak doors. Dull blue eyes turned to the direction of the sound before realization of the possibility hit him and he bolted out of the dining room to answer to the door.

"OLIVER!" Enrique exclaimed, catching the faint, soaking wet boy in his arms.

"Enrique!" Oliver choked.

The greenette was crying so the Italian dragged him inside and laid him on the couch.

"Oli, are you alright?" he asked frenziedly. "Have you eaten? I have some left over dinner…"

Oliver shook his head and clung to Enrique's shirt. "Please stay…"

The blonde consented and hugged the boy close to let him cry his heart out. When he was sure the Frenchman had calmed down, he gently pulled away and cupped his lover's cheek.

"What happened to you?"

The young pro-chef sniffed. "I went to my grandparents' estate in Marseilles. Mon peré took time out of his busy schedule working in Versailles and my maman cancelled all her appointments with big time fashion companies just to accompany me to ask approval for our wedding!" Oliver took in a shuddering breath and Enrique took the opportunity to lightly kiss his boyfriend for comfort.

"We visited my grandmére's fishing port and ate freshly grilled squid; we went golfing, picked berries, played cards...everything! Everything was going fine! Until my peré brought up the real purpose of our visit one luncheon in grandperé's restaurant. I told my grandparents I was engaged to you and asked if we could get married. I told them that your parents and grandparents have approved of it…" at this point, Oliver was on the verge of tears again.

"W-what did you grandparents say?" the Italian asked quietly, resting his forehead on the other boy's and nuzzling his nose, slightly dreading the answer.

"Grandperé was overjoyed. He said yes and even offered to sponsor but peré said my grandmére had the last say." Tears slowly trekked their way down the smooth mound that was Oliver's cheek. "It was horrible…We thought she was going to explode. Soon enough he found ourselves cowering in the private guest room we ate in. Grandmére was scorning our relationship. She disapproved of the marriage. She even shot her mouth off about having fixed me up with one of her posh friends' arrogant niece without the family's consent! I mean, at least WE had the decency to ask her about our marriage. She was bitching about how she promised a ton of stuff to her friend's niece as dowry and about how it was all going to waste because I was marrying a different guy. She hasn't even been to the city to see you! I don't know what my grandmother's problem was but what hurt me most as her comment about you and your family. She insulted your heritage, your attitude…everything! We ended up with maman having a row with her. Peré stormed out of the restaurant. Our visit was a disaster!"

Enrique's heart sank at this. "Oh Oli…"

"Peré was behind the wheel on our drive back to Paris," his lover continued. "I was crying in the front seat and both my parents were comforting me. When my peré looked up again, a huge truck was heading out way."

The blonde jumped. "Oh God! Is your papa all right?"

The greenette was sobbing uncontrollably again. He was shaking his head.

"Enri, love, please listen…" the French boy took his boyfriend's hand in his. "I'm sorry if I hadn't come earlier. I want you to know that I really love you Enrique…"

The addressed realized he was shivering. Whether it was from the closeness of their faces, or the sudden drop of temperature, he didn't know.

"Do me one favor Enri…please promise me you'll do it…" his lover pleaded.

The Italian nodded, unable to speak because he was numb with cold.

Oliver Les Desmond was crying as he said this. Enrique thought he was breaking off the marriage…until he heard his next words.

"My…my uncle chose the place because it was my peré's hometown. Go to St. Claire's Cemetery in Bordeaux. Call Robert and Johnny; they'll tell you what to do…"

"I-I don't understand…"

Lavender-lilac eyes gazed kindly on him. "I'm going to be buried tomorrow, you will come won't you?"

The blonde stared.

**END**

A/N: thanks to my swimming coach for sending me that quote!xD _Summer uli! Ahehe!_ Did you like that? Review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!xD and Ciao for now…


End file.
